


For You, Constance

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Depression, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Constance is under the blues when her birthday nears due to her troubling past but her friends are determined to cheer her back up.





	For You, Constance

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“Guys, I’m getting worried about Constance lately.”

The whole group looks up and direct their sight to Nine Ball who enters the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.  

“Me too. Now that you’ve mentioned it she has been acting a little off lately..” Tammy runs a hand through her hair as she reaches out from the couch and takes the bowl from Nine Ball’s hands and settles back into the couch.

Everyone exchanges a lost look and sighs.

“I tried to talk to her like I always do and she just...seems..gone,” Amita speaks up as she shuts off her phone and places it in her lap.Daphne sits up from the couch, “Well it’s evident that something is bothering her.” she pops her gun and adjusts herself in the seat.

“She didn’t even try to do that one trick where she makes my earrings disappear.” Daphne points at her diamond earrings which prompt Rose to sigh and rub her thigh.

Debbie and Lou exchange a look.

“She has seemed a bit out of it lately..” Lou shrugs her shoulders as her fingers play with Debbie’s hair.

A silence falls through the room and everyone exchanges a look of confusion as the television blares on and on in the background.

“Isn’t her birthday coming up?” Debbie taps Lou’s shoulder which prompts the blonde woman to adjusts herself on the couch.

Lou nods, “Yeah, it’s on the twelfth.”

“And today’s only the tenth..” Rose looks up from her phone and continues texting off a response to whoever she’s texting.

The group was currently in one of those slow-moving periods where they were spending some low-key time with one another before they decided to begin brainstorming ideas for their upcoming heists.

“Probably has something to do with her adopted family never checking in on her..” Nine Ball pipes up as she twists open the wine bottle.

Then a wave of guilt washes over Debbie.

She knew that Constance had a difficult upbringing but, she had no idea it was that difficult.

It all made sense though.

The way how Constance immediately stuck herself under both her and Lou’s wings now made perfect sense.

She wanted something that she hadn’t had before, and Debbie couldn’t blame her.

“I see the wheels turning in your head.” Tammy speaks up and nods her head towards Debbie, “What are you thinking?”

Debbie sighs and taps her fingernails on the silver mug she takes in her hands.

“What if we throw her a nice little birthday party, take her out on the town..you know, make her feel..special.” she offers to the group which prompts everyone to fall silent.

“That’s not a bad idea actually..” Amita points at Debbie, “Get her a few nice presents, let her know how much we love and appreciate her.”.

“Exactly.” Debbie nods her head towards Amita,

“I’m sure if we do that then she’ll feel a lot better.” Rose pipes up without taking her eyes from her phone.

Daphne puts a hand on her heart and turns to Rose, “You are such a caring and lovely individual, I love the way your mind automatically thinks of others.”

The room falls silent as everyone exchange a look of confusion.

“So just fuck my idea then, right?” Debbie tilts her head at Daphne as Rose’s face melts into admiration and the group begins to giggle in glee.

“It was actually Rose’s idea.”

“Let her have it, Debs.”

Could she not have anything for herself anymore?

* * *

 

“Why are we on the other side of town on a weekday?” Constance awkwardly picks at the lacy red dress Rose had made for her.

“Because it’s your birthday, Constance.” Nine Ball states like it’s obvious, “We wanted to do somethin’ special for ya girl.”

A slight blush flares up on Constance’s face which prompts the group to break out in a smile.

“Well I mean..it’s just another day, it’s not like it means-”

“Now you hush!” Daphne holds a hand up to cut Constance off.

The group’s eyes flash dangerously at Daphne and they all turn towards her in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tammy grits her teeth under her breath and Daphne fixes her diamond earrings as she holds a finger up at Tammy.

“Today is your day, Constance. And we all love and support you..I mean your like my little sister, one who takes my watches, necklaces and my wallet occasionally-”

“Is there a point to this?” Lou pipes up which elicits yet another hand raise from Daphne.

“Having said that, here is my gift to you..” Daphne pulls out a medium-sized red box with a gold bow perched on the top perfectly.

Constance gapes at the box and Daphne nudges her gently, “Go ahead, open it.”

Against her better judgment, Constance leans forward and takes the box in her hands and removes the top which reveals a large designer backpack with her name embroidered across the top.

“Wow.” she stares in awe.

“I wanted to get you alcohol but that seemed like the type of gift you would give to a seventeen-year-old, so I figured that every girl should get a designer bag at least once in her life..so I got you this from Rose Weil Fashions.”

“Then I figured that you could never go wrong with a few outfits.” Rose speaks up as she hands Constance a large shopping bag with the iconic ‘RW Fashions’ imprinted across in a large, bold print.

“I..But _why_  would you?” Constance stutters then Nine Ball holds up a hand.

“That’s what friends are for, darling.” Rose and Daphne hold hands and give her a bright smile.

“Well, I obviously can’t accept these-”

“Well you can and you will...you’ll also accept this new MacBook Air laptop.” Nine Ball winks at her and hands her a heavy rectangular box across the table.

Constance opens her mouth but no sound comes out.

“No ifs, ands or buts.” Nine Ball holds up a hand as a small sound comes out of Constance’s mouth, “You’re taking it so you can hit ya own damn laptop, sis.”

The group laughs at that as Debbie and Lou share a look and nod at one another.

The whole group had contributed and planned a night full of festivities for Constance. They arranged a limo for the night and went all across the town to go from Lou’s club to ‘Daniel’s’ (which Constance loved going to).

“I think you’ll need these in order to listen to your music, Con.” Amita picks up a box and hands it over to Constance who blinks twice.

Constance beams brightly,

 _“Sickk.”_  she compliments, “I’ve never seen a pair of diamond Beats.” she blinks at the diamond encrusted headphones.

“Well, now they’re yours.” Amita pats Constance’s hand.

Tammy clears her throat as she pulls out a large box and hands it over to Amita who hands it over to Constance.

“I saw you eyeing that skateboard from Japan pretty hard so I figured that you wanted it.” she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

A few small tears well up in Constance’s eyes as Debbie gently nudges Lou who reaches across the table and pats the whimpering girl’s hand.

“This is from Lou and I..” Debbie leans forward and hands her the small envelope.

“Finally a card, something I’m used to.” she jokes which prompts the group to laugh along with her with knowing glances towards one another.

Together as a group, they had all decided to ‘shower’ Constance in gifts that they knew she wouldn’t get for another year or two.

For everyone else, it was like Constance was their young sister.

She was energetic, funny and had the young spirit that usually kept the party going in the group.

She opens the card ready to read but then a key slides out and hits the table.

“Wait...what is? What’s-”

“We decided that it was time that you got your own place.” Lou looks over at Debbie who smiles at Constance softly.

“It’s a three bedroom apartment in Peter Cooper Village, right where we first met you and has plenty of space for you to do whatever.”

A tear slides down Constance’s face which prompts Daphne to pull her in for a shoulder hug and run a hand up and down her arm tenderly.

“Now don’t worry, it’s one of our apartments so you’re more than free to live in it for as long as you want.” Debbie takes a sip of her water

Amita wipes away the tears from Constance’s face, as the young woman falls silent.

“Is she happy?” Tammy whispers

“Is she sad?” Daphne mouths to the group

Constance breaks down into a fit of tears which prompts Debbie’s heart to fill.

“She’s happy.” Lou smiles to the group which prompts everyone to clutch onto their chests as Constance nods at Lou in approval.

“I just..growing up in the foster system, birthdays and holidays were relevant and to be here now...is just..it’s a lot.”

“Don’t cry, darling.” Rose encourages her with a small smile.

Normally, Debbie wasn’t much of a crier but now, she felt like crying as she watched Constance cry tears of joy.

There was something satisfying about doing something nice once a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
